


Bargain

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was sale.</p></blockquote>





	Bargain

“Do you think the white one or the black one with the pink flowers is cuter? It's just so hard to decide...”

“They're too adorable,” said the clerk through gritted teeth. Pasting on a smile, she added, “Buy both and you can get a punch on our frequent buyers card.”

Ten minutes later Harmony gingerly stepped over the body. Carefully wrapping and bagging her two unicorns, she then punched another slot on her card. Only four more slots to go and she could get a twenty dollar item for free. She couldn't wait. After all, who didn't like a bargain?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was sale.


End file.
